Zetsumetsu Collection
The Zetsumetsu Collection (สูญพันธุ์ คอลเลคชั่น) a collection of mysterious treasures collection, It based on extinct animals. He was unlike Lupin Collection. List Zetsumetsu Collection GaeRiser GaeRiser a frog/frog rasp like gastric blooding frog-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, grants the user the power of ability song. It was used by Gangler member Horney until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 1). Profile * Extinct Basis: Gastric Blooding Frog * Other Motif: Frog Rasp * Similar: None SmiRiser SmiRiser a gun like smilodon-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, grants the user the power of ice. It was used by Gangler member Bobtect until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 3). It was similar to Lupin Magnum. Profile * Extinct Basis: Smilodon * Other Motif: Gun * Similar: Lupin Magnum ProtRiser ProtRiser a tv top box like protremaster/starfish-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, Blaco before he took it out himself under its influence (Episode 4). Profile * Extinct Basis: Protremaster * Other Motif: TV Top Box * Similar: None VicaRiser VicaRiser a drill like vicarya/snail-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, allows its user to digged. Spanian before he took it out himself under its influence (Episode 5). It was similar to Trigger Machine Drill. Profile * Extinct Basis: Vicarya * Other Motif: Drill * Similar: Trigger Machine Drill PenguinRiser PenguinRiser a battery like giant penguin-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, allows its user to generate electricity. It was taken by Gangler member Humvolt (Episode 6) until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 7). It was similar to Electrical Storm/L’Orage électrique. Profile * Extinct Basis: Giant Penguin * Other Motif: Battery * Similar: Electrical Storm TitanomyRiser TitanomyRiser a genie lamp like titanomyrma/ant-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, grants its user the ability to infinitely expand any specific space. It was used by Gangler member Brachyvore until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 8). It was similar to All your love/Tout ton amour. Profile * Extinct Basis: Titanomyrma * Other Morif: Genie Lamp * Similar: All Your Love IrishRiser IrishRiser a potion like irish elk-themed, Zetsumetsu Collection, allows its user to revived animals and other. It was used by Gangler member Deerstag (Episode 9) until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 10). Profile * Extinct Basis: Irish Elk * Other Motif: Potion * Similar: None ZhenRiser ZhenRiser a resilient bomb like zhenyuanlong-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, allows its user to turn their body into rubber. It was used by Gangler member Gendian until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 11). It was similar to The elastic heart/Le cœur élastique. * Extinct Basis: Zhenyuanlong * Other Motif: Resilient Bomb * Similar: Elastic Heart PseudoRiser PseudoRiser a bracelet like Pseudopulex-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, allows its user to run at insanely high speeds. It was used by Gangler member Humaflea until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 12). It was similar to Life in the Fast Lane/La vie sur la voie rapide. * Extinct Basis: Pseudopulex * Other Motif: Bracelet * Similar: Fast Lane SiamoRiser SiamoRiser a ninja scroll like siamogale/otter-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, allows its user to generate invisible energy barrier. It was used by Gangler member Kunosian (Episode 12) until it was taken by Kasasaki (Episode 13). It was similar to Jailhouse Rock/Le rock du bagne. * Extinct Basis: Siamogale * Other Motif: Ninja Scroll * Similar: Jailhouse Rock ArcheRiser ArcheRiser a slingshot like archeocidaris-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, allows its user to fire projectiles at greater distances, up to ten times longer. It was used by Gangler member Spicia (Episode 14) until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 15). It was similar to Far Away/Au loin. * Extinct Basis: Archeocidaris * Other Motif: Slingshot * Similar: Far Away HelioRiser HelioRiser a toy bubble like heliobatis-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, allows its user to produce bubbles as a distraction to escape. It was used by Gangler member Bodycean until it was taken by Arga (as Kiro, Episode 16). * Extinct Basis: Heliobatis * Other Motif: Toy Bubble * Similar: None ArchiRiser ArchiRiser a helmet like archiornis-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, heliobatis-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, allows its user to good dream. It was used by Gangler member Pilepecker until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 17). * Extinct Basis: Archiornis * Other Motif: Helmet * Similar: None TauteRiser TauteRiser military tracking device like Tautersheep/sheep-themed Zetsumetsu Collection, allows its user to turn their projectiles into homing shots. It was used by Gangler member Dorsen until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 18). It was similar to a Stroke of luck/Le coup de chance. * Extinct Basis: Tautersheep * Other Motif: Military Tracking Device * Similar: Stroke of Luck KeuppiRiser KeuppiRiser a takoyaki/octopus like keuppia/octopus-themed Zetsumetsu Collection. allows its user to make takoyaki. It was used by Gangler member Invisiao until it was taken by Kiro (Episode 18). * Extinct Basis: Keuppia * Other Motif: Octopus * Similar: None Category:Item